


Before The Party

by strawberrypop11



Series: The Alpha's Thot [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attractive Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, His name's John okay, I don't care about originality here, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Overprotective John Stilinski, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Prostitution, Underaged Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wet Dream, twink Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: Before Stiles met Derek at the party, he was well known to be a loose canon, a bimbo, the slut of the town, and unfortunately the sheriff's son, who was extremely overprotective of his little boy. But, Stiles has always found a way to get what he wants.
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Aiden/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Alpha's Thot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597939
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	1. A Snack Before Bed

It was nightfall, everybody in the quiet town of Beacon Hills were fast asleep, sleeping the night away in their comfy beds, the town was at a complete stand still, peaceful it was. Oh, if only those oblivious people in their houses knew what was happening at their fellow sheriff's abode.

At the Stilinski house it was all but quiet. John was working real late, has been for weeks on end. His son, Stiles, took note of the change in his Dad's hours. Cases have been stacking high at the office, disappearances, sudden homicides, the typical. WIth the added workload that his father had to deal with, Stiles couldn't help but be worried about his father, always saying to "go easy" at work, and always smiled at him when he would leave after dinner, like this night, he had grinned cheekily at his Dad, hugging him at the door, "You're not as young as you use to be." His father had smiled back, "That's what you think, son." and he left, but not before saying in a very stern voice, pointing an assertive finger at his son. 

"Remember what I said Stiles, ** _No_** boys over, you hear me?"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he smirked at his Dad, "Yeah, I hear you. Don't worry, no one's comin' tonight."

John looked at his boy, unassurance was laced in his eyes, but with a sigh he gave into his son's remark, and nodded at his boy, and left without another thought, leaving Stiles alone in the doorway, wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt and his tight boxer-briefs. 

During the time of his father's departure, Stiles found himself hauled up in his room, laying on his bed, boxer briefs pulled down, his erection pointing up high in the air. In his hands were one of his playgirl magazines, featuring the latest of studs from the 80s to the early 2000s. Stiles was currently flipped to a page where it had one massive hottie. The man had pasty caucasian skin, ripped muscles that made Stiles drool over himself for, bleach blonde hair that was spiked up from gel. The man was posed on a dark wood desk, and his surroundings looked almost identical to a principal's office at school. The model was leaning against the desk, wearing nothing but some vintage thick-rimmed glasses on his face and a red and blue striped tie that laid perfectly on his ampled pecs. In the corner of the page, the model's name read, _Miles Carter_. 

Stiles set his eyes lower of the page, meeting with this model's wood that hung between his legs. It wasn't as thick as Stiles would of desired, but it's length is what really got him moaning. The teen let go of one of the ends to the magazine, his hand smoothed down his stomach, reaching his hard dick as he wrapped his hand around it, and began to pump. Stiles' chest heaved as he moaned out. The teen squeezed his eyes shut at the oncoming arousal he was feeling, boiling in the lower pits of his stomach. He arched his back as his hand had a mind of his own. The pumping continued, while Stiles gripped his shaft a little bit tighter, his thumb smoothing over the head occasionally. Stiles licked his lips, opening his eyes, he took one look at the picture in the magazine, and then reality set in. All of a sudden, Stiles began to soften. 

Stiles sighed as he groaned. Letting go of his dick, the teen began to get frustrated, chucking the magazine at the wall in anger. Stiles sat up in his bed with a pout.

'Why can't I get off tonight?' Stiles thought, crossing his arms. Still feeling horny, Stiles sat there for a few moments, wondering what he should do to stop this indisputable arousal brewing within him.

"Well, obviously masturbaiting would help me none tonight." Stiles said with a sigh, before a small smirk creeped up on his lips, "Guess I have to be a bit more... _adventurous_."

With a wicked thought in mind, Stiles, still partially nude, raced out of his room, tumbling down the stairs with hype and landed on the floor, racing in the kitchen he grabbed onto the wall to support himself, peering in like a criminal, he smirked as he saw what he was looking for. 

The bowl of fruits.

It laid perfectly on the corner counter, all sorts of options laid in the light blue dish, but out of all the fruits within it, one stood out against the most. Stiles could feel himself getting horny again as his eyes settled on the phallic object in question; the banana. It's smooth and yellow skin would be a great substitute for a sex toy, and Stiles was feeling a craving for some anal penetration for quite a while. The teen licked his lips, scampering over to the bowl in a rush, passing by the huge glass window that hung over the kitchen sink, overlooking the yard. Stiles could of sworn he could of saw a red flashing glimpse of something, but he dismissed it as someone's tail lights. 

Once he made it to the bowl of fruits, Stiles wasted no time grabbing the banana, lifting it out of the bowl, the teen caressed it's shape like he would the boys at his school. It was oddly firm for the fruit that it was, but it made it all the more perfect for Stiles, knowing that it wouldn't smush while it's inside him. Not that it would matter anyway, a banana tasting asshole wasn't the worst thing he could have. Atleast, that's what Stiles told himself.

So, with no further question in mind, Stiles planted a kiss on top of the piece of fruit's tip, and raced out of the kitchen, back up the stairs, slamming the door to his bedroom wide open. He practically threw himself onto his bed, landing on it with such great force that his body jumped and didn't still for a few seconds. However, Stiles wasn't too concerned with that, his mind was only one thing, and he didn't spare a moment sooner. 

Lifting the banana up to his mouth, Stiles licked the tip without the over stem on it. It tasted like dirt, but Stiles didn't care, he'd take the taste over some brainless jock's uncleaned junk any day. Licking up the shaft of the fruit, Stiles began to pleasure himself with the action. Grabbing his newly found erection, Stiles started to pump it with such pace, all the while licking the banana, though it turned out to be not enough. So, from licking, the teen transitioned to deep throating it instead. Taking the end of the fruit, Stiles sucked it up, till the middle of the shaft, bobbing his head up and down, all the while scooching up the bed, leaning against his headboard as he jerked himself off. 

The teen closed his eyes before he reopened them again. Stiles pulled the banana out of his throat, grinning as he saw it all covered in his own dripping saliva. 

"Damn," Stiles chuckled, "Never thought I'd be sucking off a banana before." 

Stiles shrugged, before he trailed the banana down his body, past his own supporting erection and to his pink puckered hole that was squeezing for something to gone inside it. Hell, it was Stiles' body, who was he to deny it? 

Swirling the tip of the banana around his sphincter, Stiles gave a moan as he arched himself upward, raising his hips off the bed, and with a quick inhale, slowly eased the fruit into his body. Stiles closed his eyes, biting his lips at the intrusion. The banana was _thick_ , it felt and was sadly more thicker than most of the guys he hooked up with, and Stiles couldn't help but feel a little bit robbed. 

'Why haven't I done this before?' Stiles thought wonderfully, before easing the fruit more and more into his soft passageway, drawing out a loud moan, 'Ah shit..." the teen groaned, trying to regain his breathing, the pain following with the intrusion was a given. Especially since Stiles only used saliva as the only lube. Though, within in seconds, Stiles was able to regain control, he was becoming to relax, and with one thrust of the fruit, was able to sheath it fully inside his rectum. 

Stiles leaned back against his headboard, letting go of the tip that wasn't inside of his ass, letting his hand fall to underneath his shirt. He trailed his fingers until they found his nipples, and began to pull and twist at them hotly as the teen relished, red-faced in the feeling of being full. It was a feeling Stiles could just get off to it alone, with no dick-pumping needed. But, Stiles always preferred it better than cumming just by prostate, it always left him more satisfied that way. 

Right now, Stiles moaned loudly as his hips had a mind of his own, envisioning what his climax is going to be like with a banana shoved far up his ass. The spurring fantasy of having his Dad see him like this aroused him greatly, and Stiles began shake and twist while he pumped himself. 

'God what if Dad bursted through the room right now.' Stiles thought hotly as he began to pant while he jerked himself at a renewed pace. 'Seeing me all hot and bothered, jerking off to a fruit planted within me.'

The teen licked his lips for the third time that evening, before he clenched his teeth as he felt his release approaching. It was a very fast build up. One second he felt a stir building up in his stomach, and another his dick was spurting cum which sprayed all over his t-shirt, forever staining the print with his jizz. Stiles had came with a shout, his chest heaved and back arched, hips rosed, and stayed like that in his after-climax haze. But as soon as his legs started to wobble from the sheer-intensity of it, his body collapsed on it's own.

Stiles laid on the bed, face still red from it all, soft moans and pants escaping him at an erratic pace. The hand on his chest stopped twisting his rosebuds, instead choosing to lay firmly flat on his chest instead. The teen's hair was in a rouse, splayed out in all different directions. Stiles leaned over to his bedside table and looked at his digital clock, sighing as it flashed 10:56 pm, the teen groaned in annoyance, wanting the fun to never end, but Stiles knew he had to go to bed soon, or else he'll never make it through the day tomorrow. Especially with all the horny boys at his school.

Stiles with a pout, fished for the tip of the banana and slowly drew it out of himself. Once it released from his asshole, Stiles brought up towards his face. The teen smiled as he saw the banana glistening in the light from the lamp in his room, Stiles could see it was all covered in his slick, a clear substance it was. Stiles sighed tiredly as he licked a bit of the residue off of the fruit, shivering in delight.

"Well, a snack before bed never hurt anyone." 


	2. Bullying Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles should of known better to standing up to Jackson Whittemore. But, who said he was smart?

"Shit." Stiles whispered to himself as he scrambled with the combination of his locker, as his mind raced in trying to get the numbers right.

"God dammit!" he messed up the combo again. Now, Stiles was really starting to panic looking behind his shoulder a few times, a worried expression was set in his face. When he saw nothing, his stress levels dropped a few, but raced back up at their highest when he heard the footfalls he knew so well, and with wide eyes, turned back to his locker, trying yet again to get that god forsaken thing open.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I have to get out of here!" 

"Well, well, well, lookey who we got here." 

The deep distant voice echoed in the vacant halls of the school, causing a shiver to run down Stiles' back from the sheer tone of it as he froze. His fingers stopping on the dial of the lock, as Stiles internally started to freak out. The voice wasn't one that held good wishes. Stiles would know, because that voice, and the teen who it belonged to, was no other than his long-time bully, Jackson Whittemore.

Jackson stood in the halls with his large muscled arms crossed over his massive chest. In no doubt, this teen was a jock. But, not only was he a jock, he was the captain of the lacrosse team for Beacon Hills. He was famous for being the notorious heartbreaker of the school, getting girls like their candy with his enchanting looks, and then ending up discarding them like wrappers in less than a week. But, being the heartbreaker of the school, and the captain of the lacrosse team wasn't the only title that fell upon the jock. No. There was something much more deep within him, and it didn't take a genius to tell what it was. Especially, the eyes full of contemptment and revenge upon the weaker links.

Jackson Whittemore was a bully. More specifically Stiles' bully.

Stiles gulped in fear as he let go of the dial of the locker, having that hand fall tensely to his side. The teen didn't move, he just stood there facing the lockers, a frown etching on his face, and a quiet part of his brain, a part he usually yanked back, whispered that if he just stood there, unmovingly, Jackson would just get bored and walk away. Well, that comfort was nice, but Jackson had other plans.

The jock stepped forward a few feet, his arms fell to his sides as the swung in his stride, "Well, faggot, aren't you going to greet me?" 

Jackson's insult didn't cause any emotion to spark out of Stiles. It wasn't new, Jackson had always called him that. Ever since he knew what that word meant, and ever since that little 'incident' in third grade, where Stiles had open-mouthed kiss a boy during recess for his 'heroism.' Unfortunately, little Jackson had saw that, and since then, Stiles was his prime objectification to his onslaught of verbal and sometimes even physical torture. 

But, when Jackson saw that his insult didn't get the reaction he wanted from Stiles, he went into phase two. Marching up to the shorter teen, the jock gripped him tightly by his shoulder, causing Stiles to wince just a bit, before he was forcefully turned around meeting the snarl that was waiting for him. However, Stiles' face remained plain as he stared seldomly into the furious eyes of his bully.

Suddenly, a thick finger prodded at his chest, "Listen, Stilinski, you're really starting to piss me off."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the jock, before he scoffed, " _Yeah?_ Well, your starting to piss me off too, Bub."

Jackson reeled back from the statement only slightly at the tone, before he got back to business. "Is that so Stilinski? Well, we wouldn't have to be this way if you just give me my damn money _back_."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and gritted out, "I keep telling you, I don't have it." 

"Bullshit." 

"No! It's not bullshit." Stiles snarled, switching the tables as he stabbed Jackson in the chest with his own filed-down nail, "Listen, ya dick, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I didn't steal the money out of your bag, you probably dropped it or somethin-" 

However, before Stiles could finish his thought, he was pushed back, causing him to gasp in shock as his head banged against the metal doors. Then, all of a sudden, Jackson's hands crept up towards Stiles' neck, squeezing it not tightly, but firmly, just in warning. Stiles hands flies upward, gripping the large hands to try and ease pressure, but the jock was built like a tank; the hands weren't going anywhere. The smaller teen gaped for a breath as his wide-open eyes stared in fear of his bully. 

Jackson's face creeped closer to the struggling teen, a smirk planted on his mien, "Listen, faggot, I _know_ you have it." 

Stiles' breath hitched as he felt one of Jackson's hands leave his throat, traveling down his stomach, stopping almost on top of his v-line that showed due to his low-bottomed jeans, while the other that had followed soon after cupped the cleft of his ass. 

The shorter teen's hands shot down to the jock's hands shouting in alarm, "H-hey man!" 

Jackson growled as he slammed Stiles against the lockers again, causing Stiles to render breathless, as he tried focusing on Jackson's enraged face, which so happened to be stationed directly in front of his own.

"Listen you little tease." the jock whispered hotly in his face, "If I ain't getting my money back from you, then you just have to earn it." 

Before Stiles could refuse, he found himself being pushed down harshly to his knees, colliding with the marble floors of the hallways with a loud thud. Suddenly, as soon as he hit the ground, Stiles could hear Jackson's fly being pulled down, and once Stiles looked up, his eyes widened at the sight that behold before him. 

A huge thick dick. Jackson's huge thick dick was out and standing up in the chilling air of the school in it's all red and veiny glory. Stiles couldn't help but have his mouth water at it. The jock smirked as he saw Stiles' awe expression, mouth open and all.

"Well,-" he waved his hand under his dick, as if presenting it like a gift to a child on Christmas, "-here it is."

Stiles gazed up at him, arousal glazing his eyes in a frenzied stage, reaching out hesitantly, Stiles placed his hand on Jackson's still clothed thigh, and gently grabbed the protruding appendage by it's shaft, leaning in forward, not breaking the eye contact with Jackson, he firmly planted a soft, wet kiss on the head of his cock, smiling internally as he heard his bully grunt in arousal, before having one of his large hand tress up in his hair, gripping it firmly.

"Don't stall, faggot, you got a lot of my money in your pocket, and let's just say, this _better_ be worth it." 

The threat hanging over Stiles' head didn't bother him in the slightest. He smirked up at Jackson, he _knew_ he was worth it. So, to account his worth, Stiles dove in, mouth in a perfect o-shape as he swallowed Jackson's dick in one gulp.

The jock stumbled back a little causing Stiles to shuffle and move after him, "Damn, Stilinski." Jackson grunted, "Didn't know you were so eager." 

Stiles smiled in his sucking as he swirled his tongue around the shaft, bobbing his head slightly before letting go with a pop. Right as he stopped his sucking, his hands came up and replaced his mouth so the stimulation wasn't lost. Stiles looked back up at Jackson, moaning, "You know it baby." before he went back to sucking on Jackson's cock. Hollowing out his cheeks for even more of a suction effect. The dorky teen closed his eyes, relishing in the moans coming out of the jock's mouth from his pleasure-giving. Stiles knew Jackson was close, all the boys never lasted long with him when he gave them oral. However, before Stiles could finish him off, he was pulled off of the jock's dick. A whine released from his throat as he panted in the air with flushed cheeks, looking up at Jackson with confusion laced in his eyes. But, before Stiles could ask what the hell was up, Jackson grabbed his dick, and began jerking it in rapid motions, and then suddenly with a hiss, Jackson was shooting out his spunk, it shot out like vanilla frosting from a piping bag, directly landing on Stiles' face. 

The smaller teen gasped as Jackson's cum hit his face, causing it to practically be drenched in it. Stiles hesitantly touched the fluid dripping off his face when Jackson's release had stopped, and he was just now jerking his sensitive dick in the afterglow. Stiles scooped up some of Jackson's cum into his mouth, moaning softly as the taste overpowered everything else. It was a mix between sweet and tart, but boy was it addictive to Stiles, who couldn't help it as he palmed himself through his tight jeans. 

After regaining his breath, Jackson smirked as he saw the little slut start to play with himself. With a chuckle, the jock yanked his man-meat back into his boxers before zipping up his fly, he turned his back towards the smaller teen and took a few steps before saying.

"Well, I think I've underestimated you, Stilinski." Stiles saw Jackson put his arms into the pockets of his jacket, "Maybe you are good for something after all." with that said, Jackson walked away, but not before throwing something behind him. That something landed on Stiles' lap, and the teen gasped as he saw what it _really_ was. A wad of cash similar to the one that Stiles had previously taken from the guy. With that thought in mind, Stiles hasty checked his jean pocket, but found nothing, with wide eyes he looked down the hallway at Jackson's retreating figure, and the smaller teen smirked as he muttered.

"Fuckin' Whittmore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those still in tuned, yes it's been a couple days, these chapters are going to be coming out later than I would've liked, but High School's pretty demanding. But, thank you for staying with this story and being patient, you guys are the best. Until next time, ciao! ♥


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notorious twins, one straight, one gay, want some fun. Who is Stiles to refuse?

Today was going to be a good day.

Stiles had arose to that conclusion upon waking up to his alarm that Friday morning. At first, the teen was groggy and miserable as normal teens would be if they have to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn just to get ready for school, and Stiles found himself not wanting to leave the warmth comfort of his bed, but as Stiles burrowed himself in his sheets, an unmistakable stench whiffed in his nose. 

It was a smell that made his mouth instantly water, as it's delightful aroma invaded his nose; _waffles_. But, not just any waffles, chocolate chip waffles, his favorite. Stiles leaped out of bed as excitement surged through him, waking him up as his craving for some of his dad's homemade waffles was the only thing that mattered in the world. Quickly, the teen ran to his closet, threw on some cloths, a simple set for today.

'Enough to make them take the candy.' Stiles thought with a cheeky grin, shrugging on a small black t-shirt that was super thin and showed his thin form, and pulling up his favorite tight pair of grey jeans, which embraced his ass like no other jean could. Then, he looked at himself in the mirror, which hung on his door. Striking a sexy pose, smoothing his hair back, Stiles stepped forward and opened the door wide, welcoming the far more potent stench of his favorite food in the world.

"Waffles, here I come." 

* * *

After the delicious breakfast Stiles practically scarfed down in a few gulps, his father, who was all dressed up in his sheriff uniform, kissed his forehead in a gentle manner, reminding Stiles of when he was a kid; a sweet innocent kid that his dad, surprisingly still viewed him as. But, before his father left for the department, his dad had told him, "Have a good day at school son, and F.Y.I, I'm working late today and I don't want anyone over at the house, understand me?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad's behavior, staring up into those stern grey eyes, Stiles smirked, "You don't need to tell me that every time you leave, Pops. I know." 

John nodded and stared for a moment longer at his son, perhaps second-guessing, but ended up waving it off, as he walked out into the living room, and with the slam of the front door, Stiles knew he was alone. The teen leaned back in his seat, relaxed. Until the notorious buzz of his phone went off, making Stiles' eyes widened in curiosity.

"Who could it be?" he muttered to himself. No one really sends him text messages in the morning, unless it was really important. Nonetheless, the teen reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, who's screen shined super brightly. Flinching a little bit, Stiles turned down the brightness a little so he could see who sent him the message. 

The teen's brows furrowed once he realized that the sender read "Anonymous" but the text underneath the user was what got Stiles' attention.

_'Hey baby, how 'bout you, me and a friend get together for some whoopee?'_

Stiles blushed, smiling at the text, before entering in a response of his own. _'Who's you and your friend?'_

_You have to find that out on your own sweet-cheeks, you in?'_

The teen reflected a bit, starting to self question this whole situation, what if this was a stranger? his mind asked, but Stiles was so overcome by wanting to know that his fingers flew faster than his brain could counter-act. 

_'Sure I'm in. Where do you want to meet up?'_

* * *

"This better be worth it." Stiles muttered underneath his breath, as he parked his jeep in the parking lot of his high school campus. The teen glanced at his phone, which was glaring bright at the new messages in the passenger seat. He snatched it up quickly, he saw that the time was six thirty-eight. School started at seven twenty-five, so he had little over a half hour to see what the two anonymous people wanted in time. He finally looked down at the notifications, it was the same number calling him.

_'You here baby?'_

Stiles smiled down at the text, _"Yeah,_ _I'm here, where do I go?'_

_'Behind the school, we'll be waiting for you.'_

The prominent feeling of wrongness surged through Stiles' body. He started to question the situation again, if this was someone he didn't know, he could potentially be kidnapped, or worse. But upon viewing their chat once more, Stiles shook off the worry, and opened his Jeep's door with a determined exhale, and began to walk the sidewalk which lead to the back part of the school he knew so well. He was known for giving blowjobs back there, skipping school instead of going to class, hanging out with the punks and athletes were so much more fun to him then learning about Avogadro's Number or whatever useless bullshit Mr. Harris taught him. 

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Stiles walked with confidence as he neared the back of the building, turning the corner abruptly, he gasped a little as he saw what was behind it.

A car. 

The vehicle was a black Prius, all shiny and new as it glimmered in the early morning. There wasn't anyone Stiles knew that drove a Prius, so it must have been bought recently without Stiles' notice since Stiles knew just about everybody in school. Gulping a little bit in his throat, Stiles shook off the resurfacing nerves and took a hesitant forward, and another, and then another, until he was just a few feet away from the intimidating car. 

The teen tried looking into the car from where he stood, but it was just too dark outside to see clearly inside. So, without a further notice, Stiles filled the last two gaps and brought a shaking hand to knock on the glass. 

_Thud, Thud._

Nothing. The windows of the car didn't reel down. Stiles glanced side-to-side to see if anyone was around, yet again no one. 

"You gotta be kidding me." Stiles muttered annoyed as he turned on his heel, "This must have been a set up or something."

"Oh this wasn't a set up Stiles." 

The teen froze. That voice was familiar, he remembered hearing it at lacrosse practice once and sometimes in the hallway. It was a deep baritone that could move mountains. Then there was another voice, "We're just a little late, that's all."

It wasn't as deep as the first, but it still held a great amount of authority.

'Two of them, there are two of them.' Stiles knew that the only people that saw come in pairs were The Twins of the school; Aiden and Ethan. 

Turning around, he saw that his conclusion was right. Standing behind him, as if they were magical, were both the identical duo, Aiden and Ethan. There brown hair all done up, they both were wearing matching tank-tops that showcased their brawn, and blue shorts, and if this was a different predicament, Stiles would have said that it looked kinda of adorable. But, instead, Stiles was just staring in awe. Why would they want him? Stiles was sure that they both had their love interests, and if he could recall, the twins were usually rathered annoyed by his presence.

Taking a few steps back from both of the hunks, Stiles soon got nervous as both of them followed him. With each step he took back, they took two steps forward. The teen shot his hands in the air, almost as if to stop their overbearing stride towards him. "Hey, what do you want me for? I thought you both were dating someone?"

Aiden, the alpha twin, stepped forward with a chuckle at Stile's nervous behavior, "Times change little one, we want something different for a change." 

"Different? How is this different? Don't you guys want to take me separately?" Stiles asked out of curiosity, though his eyebrows raised when Ethan shook his head as he took a step forward, and before Stiles knew it, he was up against the other guy's chest. 

"Hey! What the hell man! Let go of me!" the teen began to struggle in Ethan's hold, but the twin just held up his other hand, and smoothed it through Stile's locks. Ignoring the other's struggles, Ethan began to chat to his sibling.

"You were right to pick him, I like a little fire in bed."

Aiden smiled, stalking up from behind, grabbing Stiles' waist, he began to grind up against Stiles' backside. "Yeah, I did pick a good one did I?"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Stiles hollered upon being smothered by both men, who in turn just smirked at each other, until Aiden leaned down, gripping Stile's jaw up towards his face, he whispered in his ear, "You'll see." 

Upon hearing that statement, Stiles was suddenly hoisted up and thrown over Ethan's shoulder. Dazed for a moment, he soon regained focus and began to slam his hands down onto Ethan's back. Though, the only thing he got was the occasional grunt, and even got a hard smack on his rear for his struggles. 

"Put me down you fuckers! My dad's sheriff y'know, he could arrest your asses!" 

All of a sudden, Stiles was thrown into the backseat of the Prius. He hit his back against the other passenger door, and went to his knees to try the latch to get out from the other side, but a soon click sound rang in his ears had sealed his fate for him. 

Slowly turning his head around, Stiles saw the leering grins of the Twins in the car's doorway. Stiles knew he wasn't getting out of this until he did what he does best; fuck.

So, with a sneer, Stiles stood up in the car. He climbed onto the seats and sat in the middle, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. He looked over at the twins and signaled with his head to come in, which they did gladly. 

All of a sudden once the Prius' door slammed shut, four hands strong were upon him, groping and touching him. Stiles blushed as he felt Aiden palm at his crotch, grabbing onto his hand, but not stopping it, he leaned his head back with a moan as he felt his dick being frotted against the material of his jeans. However, Ethan took advantage of his situation and dove into the vulnerable skin of his neck. 

"Ugh!" Stiles voiced in surprise, his other hand had gone in the strands of Ethan's hair in reflex. Stiles could feel Ethan's tongue trail up and down his neck, moaning in surprise as he felt Aiden's hand slide down into his jeans, palming the outline of his dick further. Stiles was as red as a tomato now, as the car was getting more moist with the rising temperature. He bit his lip, feeling the skin break and blood release from the new wound. It was a small amount, but it didn't go unnoticed. Aiden grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues wrestled in an attempt to dominate the other, but in the end, as the drool leaked out of Stiles' mouth, Aiden has proven to be more in control. 

"You like that babe?" Aiden asked hotly into Stiles' ear.

Stiles hummed in agreement as he felt Ethan kiss his way down his neck, while his hands moved underneath Stiles' shirt, feeling up his smooth stomach. Stiles leaned forward away from the twins, who seemed to whine, and try to tackle him back into his original position. 

"Hang on! I'm just trying to take my shirt off." 

That response seemed to ease the two boys into letting Stiles do his thing, even if it was just for that moment. Stiles took advantage and slipped out of his shirt, throwing it into the front seat, he turned back to the boys. He placed a finger on his lips as he decided amongst the two. Ethan was eagerly waiting on the side his eyes glinting with arousal and Stiles could see the large boner outlined in his shorts. Stiles looked over at Aiden, who was also supporting a rather large boner, but his eyes were more narrowed, more demanding in taste, as his chest heaved with want for Stiles. 

"Who wants to go first?" Stiles asked them as he couldn't make up his mind on whether to pick Ethan or Aiden to do. But to his surprise, they both shook their heads, and Aiden leaned forward, gripping his shoulder, he pushed Stiles back so he hit the soft cushioned seats of the Prius. With a grunt, Stiles looked up at the twins who were hovering over him, Ethan leaned forward towards his face, tracing his cheeks. 

"We both want to go first." 

Before Stiles could intervene with his own remarks about that proposition, his lips were sealed together by Ethan's own. The kiss distracted Stiles so Aiden could undo the teens pants. He yanked off Stiles' belt and roughly pulled off his jeans along with his underwear, revealing Stiles' own arousal. Aiden instantly dove in for a taste. Kissing up his naked thighs, Aiden kissed everywhere except, Stiles' cock, and Stiles was whining with need into Ethan's hot kiss. They slowly pulled away from another, a string of saliva connecting their lips together, Ethan grinned cheekily as he saw Stiles' red face burning with desire.

Ethan turned towards his twin fast as he grabbed Stiles around his waist, "Aiden, give me the lube." 

"I don't have it."

"What! What do you mean you don't have it? I thought I told you to bring it!" 

"No, I thought I told _you_ to bring it." 

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at the brothers bickering, but as soon as their voices raised, Stiles hushed them. "Guys, you know we could just use spit you know?" 

At his statement the brothers stopped, silent as they thought about that method. Stiles' eyes flickered between the two until he saw Aiden smile and nod. "Alright, Ethan?"

"I'm down."

"Then that seals it." 

Ethan grinned as he dragged an off guard Stiles towards him and pushed him down onto the seat. The smaller teen grinned up towards the other teen, as he rotated his hips against the other.

"Please, just give it to me." 

"Oh, you'll get it." Ethan said in lust, undoing the zipper of his shorts, he reached in to the small opening, and whipped out his thick, pulsating cock. Presenting his large man meat to the teen underneath him, "You'll get all of me baby." 

Stiles groaned upon viewing Ethan's dick, he glanced over at Aiden who was sat on the far end, next to where his head laid, his cock was out too, thick and juicy, it's red head tempting Stiles to suck it. Turning over on his stomach, raising his body up, he went into a crawling position and placed his mouth onto Aiden's drooling cock. Stiles smiled around the thick cock upon hearing the shocked moan that was forced out of him, before bobbing his head up and down on the length. Behind him, he could feel Ethan prod at his asshole with the blunt tip of his own hardness. 

Stiles moaned in delight, when he felt the sweet wetness of spit drench around his hole, he always liked the feeling of the natural stuff better than the slimy processed stuff some of the guys used on him. It was gross, but when it was spit it was delectably more arousing. Stiles popped off of Aiden's dick with a groan as he felt Ethan slip into him. It was rough and hard, Stiles could feel the veins on the other's shaft as it inched more and more into him. To make Aiden happy, Stiles wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped up and down, Aiden groaned, leaning his head back in pleasure. 

"Damn, Ethan, this bitch is great." 

Ethan only grunted his approval in response, snapping his hips forward, causing Stiles to moan uncontrollably at the mere feelings of a thick, warm rod plowing his insides. But, the feeling was soon diminishing, Stiles needed _more_. Stroking Aiden's dick a few times made him think of a better method of fucking these two. But, it was risky, he's only done this once and the experience wasn't as nice as he thought it would be.

"Both of you!" Stiles screamed out suddenly, "I need both of you inside of me!" 

The hollering shocked the teens, Ethan stopped his thrusting and Aiden his moaning to stare at Stiles in awe. But soon the awe broke as Ethan smirked, resuming his thrusting at a faster pace, he looked up at his brother.

"What do you say, bro?"

Aiden smirked back at his brother, "I think it's a great idea."

"Me too."

All of a sudden, Stiles yelped as he was grabbed under his arms and thrown back. Instead of landing on the seats, like he was expecting to, he landed on Ethan's chest, his dick still up in him, but Ethan was laying down flat. Stiles craned his head up once he heard some movement and gasped as he saw Aiden's cock before him, standing so high and mighty. 

Stiles shivered a bit as he felt the globs of spit hit his sphincter, and finally pressing into his hole as Aiden placed his thick bulb of flesh against his asshole, and pushed in. The teen gave a quiet scream as he felt the two monstrous cocks breach him. The sensation of two dicks in him were surprisingly not as painful as he remembered, instead it was a numbing feeling, but it still made Stiles' dick rise up. The twin above him, shuffled closer, their bodies smothered, Aiden ceased a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" he whispered to Stiles, who only nodded slightly as his answer. Aiden took the cue and began thrusting first and then Ethan soon followed shortly after. It started off slow at first, but the pace soon quickened rapidly. Stiles shot his hands to his own cock, stroking it mindlessly as he bit his lip from the overbearing pleasure-cluster that was happening in his rectum. 

Both of the brother were grunting and Stiles could of sworn it sounded like _growling_ but he ignored it, excusing it with he was probably hearing things, and focused more on thrusting back against both dicks, writhing as he moaned, whipping his head back and forth, Stiles could see the windows of the Prius fog with all the panting that both him and the twins were doing, and not to mention that they were rocking the car. Those little images made Stiles stroke himself more, and with a quick close of his eyes, Stiles came.

"Ah!" 

The white cream spurted out from the tip of his dick, landing on his chest, covering his thighs with it's milky consistency. Stiles fell back tiredly against the twins who thrusted a few more times, before coming themselves with a strained groan.

All three of them were breathing rapidly, trying to cope with the afterglows of such an intense orgasm. They sat like that for a few minutes, taking in each other's embraces. Well, that was until the twins removed themselves from Stiles' greatly-stretched hole which leaked the remains from the intense sex that they had. Quickly the twins got dressed, faster then anyone Stiles has ever saw gotten dressed, and fled laughing like jokers who've pulled a great prank. 

'I wonder what their problem is.' Stiles thought as he sat up on his sore ass, running his hand through his hair he took notice of the car he was in. Glancing in the front seat, Stiles' eyes went wide as he saw the stupid nic-nacs of beakers and other scientific stuff littered around the car. Then, he heard footsteps drawing near. Stiles glanced up and saw the familiar middle-aged face of Mr. Harris and soon his teacher looked up and saw him. Soon his face morphed into the most disgusted, the most enraged expression Stiles has ever saw in a person when his teacher looked at the situation he was in.

"Stilinski!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful readers, it has been so long! Yet, I'm filled with guilt, a comment on one of my works have made me aware of how much I'm loosing by neglecting your needs and wants. So, I've established a schedule. Every Wednesdays a new chapter for one of my series will go up. I'm only working on this one, because this is what Intend to finish first! This schedule doesn't include my ficlets or one shots, because I post them whenever, I hope you guys are doing well. ♥


	4. Some Fun In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sat in detention, Stiles get's distracted by the new boy who just wants his affections.

Due to the little incident that was fucking in Mr. Harris' car, Stiles unfortunately got stuck in detention. After class he was basically sent to a room of his choice to sit for three hours to do absolutely fucking  _ nothing _ .

"Consider yourself lucky." Mr. Harris had told him, "That I didn't tell your father about that little  _ stunt _ ."

He said that whilst grabbing Stiles a little bit too tightly by the wrists, forcefully pressing his form into the unwilling teen. Stiles was leaning against the wall of the deserted hallways. Students long left upon hearing the final bell. His teacher's face was close while his body was also crushing him. Stiles sneered as Mr. Harris placed his cheek up against Stiles, rubbing against him a little bit too long before he pulled away, but not before smacking Stiles' ass hard. The teen yelped in surprise, balling his fists up, prepared to throw a few rounds at the smug teacher who was smirking at him with an arched brow.

"We wouldn't want to tell the Sheriff that his boy's a slut, do we?" 

Stiles stilled in fear, eyes going wide, as he swore that he could feel the very hairs on the nape of his neck stand up upon hearing that statement. But, the fear was short-lived when the cocky face of his teacher turned around to retreat back inside his classroom. Stiles pushed himself off the wall, he scoffed a bit at the idea of the truth being revealed to his dad. 

'Like that would ever happen' Stiles thought, rolling his eyes as he stuck his hand in his pockets, he then walked down the hall to get to the place that he called hell; the Library. To be honest, when Stiles was given his choice on where to spend his three hours, he would of gladly gone for Room 506, for that room had a real hunk of a teacher in there, and since nobody really got detention as much at school since most of the students had 'dreams' and didn't want to jeopardize it by getting detention, which would end up on their permanent record. But, Stiles frankly didn't care, he  _ loved  _ getting detention. The teen didn't see it as a career-blocking thing, what Stiles saw it as was getting a good dicking by the adult staff. 

Every time Stiles had gotten detention, he was thrown in a room where a middle-aged, unhappily married man sat, reading the sports section of the newspaper. Before he found his awakening, Stiles just sat there waiting like a dweeb. However, when he found his  _ spark  _ and the sexual desires started overwhelming his senses, he turned defiant. Stiles remembered vividly the time where he got his first adult cock. He was in a room where a rather fetching tech teacher sat. The man was fiddling with something at his desk. But, as Stiles sat in his seat, an itching feeling of wanting to be filled surged through his small body. Feeling as if he was on fire, Stiles unzipped his jean shorts and whipped out his cock. 

The tech teacher, upon hearing his fly unzip looked up from his ministrations to see Stiles' bare cock out and him jacking the hard flesh like his life depended on it. Long story short, the tech teacher got interested... _ real _ interested. However, this time, the only room that was available now for detention, since it was a Friday it was only the old Library. Stiles briefly remembered the situation with the tech teacher, but his smile ran away upon touching the Library doors before he pushed them open.

"Too bad he got a DUI though." Stiles muttered underneath his breath as he took in the view of the Library.

It was a decent size room. It was located in the center of the building, it had two main entrances each one went into different hallways for the different wings for the rooms. Stiles felt a slight breeze from the air conditioner hit his skin, 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' he thought hopefully.

"Take your  _ seat _ Mr. Stilinski." 

Never mind. 

The old bag behind that voice sat behind an equally as old and dusty desk. Stiles had long forgotten the librarian's name, but Stiles favored to dub her as, "Ms. Bitch"

Ms. Bitch was an old lady in her seventies. She had a wrinkled face, beady black eyes that were hidden behind a large pair of readers. Her hair was always in a hideous perm, and she always smelled like burnt hair. Stiles and the rest of the students of Beacon Hills absolutely hated the wench, her attitude to the youth was appalling to them, and how the principal hasn't fired her yet is a mystery to Stiles.

The teen stared at Ms. Bitch before rolling his eyes as he took his seat where he usually sat; in the front. However, instead of chairs with desks, this time, there were two large white tables that were rowed horizontally, with black fold-able chairs, three for each table. Going to the far end of the table to the right, the one far away from Ms. Bitch, he slowly sat in the furthest chair out of the three, Stiles glanced around the room once seated, seeing nobody else. 

Stiles shrugged, sighing boredly, "Guess I'm alone again." he muttered in a kinda joking sense, as he laid his cheek on his balled up fist. 

All of a sudden, the Library doors opened, slamming against the walls, nearly shaking the entire room. Stiles shot up, interested. There, standing in the doorway, was a completely out-of-breath teen that looked to be the same age as Stiles. His cheeks were red from running, his clothes were all wrinkled, his brown hair was all roused up, slicked back with his sweat; overall the kid was a mess.

"Mr. Lahey, you're late!"

The kid turned around to face Ms. Bitch, his eyes wide as he nodded towards her apologetically. "I'm sorry Ms. Knickers, it won't happen again."

Stiles snickered upon hearing Ms. Bitch's actual name, but his attention was soon turned towards the very disordered teen who began walking over to his table. Stiles started on, intrigued at this Isaac kid. Isaac walked over and instead of taking the two empty seats next to Stiles, he instead chose to use the other table, taking a seat directly behind Stiles. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, placing his fist against his cheek yet again, the teen stared off into the distance, wondering how he's going to explain this to his Dad. However, he was soon broken out of his trance as a finger tapped on his shoulder. Stiles swatted at the shoulder before turning himself around to see who had touched him. 

As he turned around he saw a flash of white teeth, and cute little dimples. Stiles reeled back a bit once he saw Isaac's face. The kid had a smile on his face and was practically glowing towards him. 

"Hi," he whispered softly, "I'm Isaac." 

Stiles smirked at him, giving the kid an eye roll, "Yeah, I heard from the bitch over there."

Stiles tilted his head towards Ms. Knickers, before focusing his attention on Isaac, who was now blushing rouge at Stiles' statement, which Stiles couldn't help but laugh at.

"Mr. Stilinski, Is there something you would like to share with me?"

The teen quickly stopped his laughter and turned towards Ms. Knickers, a frown formed on his face before a smirk replaced it, "I would, but I wanna get out of here just as badly as you do."

Ms. Knickers’ eyebrows raised, but fell back down after a matter of seconds, she turned back to what she was doing afterwards, muttering curse words underneath her breath. 

Stiles turned towards Isaac, stretching out his hand, "I'm Stiles Stilinski, now what are you bothering me for?" 

Isaac grabbed his hand hesitantly, but as soon as he grabbed it fully Stiles could see the redness disappear from his cheeks and a more serious tone flooded the room. Isaac leaned closer to him, reaching his ear, the other teen whispered.

"I've heard about you." That statement was enough for Stiles' brain to go quiet but soon reactivate again when Isaac continued. "Finals are coming up in my classes, I need a... shall we say, booster?" 

Stiles starred in Lahey's eyes, he saw a familiar glint in them, a glint he had seen in most men that wanted to partake in sexual activities with him. Stiles returned that stare, his shoulders relaxed as he leaned towards the other teen, coming close to his ear and whispered.

"Where do you want to do it baby?" 

"Here." 

Stiles eyes shot open in surprise, he glanced at the old woman at the desk before glancing back at Isaac. "We can't, that old bitch is still here." 

However, Isaac waved him off, and didn't even look at all fazed by Stiles' statement, instead, the teen only looked smug. 

"Don't worry about her, I'll take care of it-here, watch me." 

Stiles didn't have time to react before Isaac stood up silently from his chair. The teen locked his eyes on Isaac as he walked towards Ms. Knickers, who looked a little bit confused at Lahey getting up, but she didn't say anything. Then he saw Isaac leaned in close towards her, and whisper something in her ear.

In an instant, Ms. Knickers' eyes shot open, a small smile stretched across her wrinkled face, as she got up, getting her dusty handbag from beside her, and promptly got the hell out of the library. Stiles arched a brow at Isaac who turned back to him, a smirk present on his face once the large doors slammed shut; they were alone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stiles asked, watching as Isaac unzipped his fly, reaching into his jeans, he pulled out his semi-erect cock. Isaac only rolled his eyes at him, before giving his cock a few motivated tugs to come to life. 

"Don't concern yourself over that. Now why don't you do me a favor and bring your sweet little behind to me yeah?" 

The teen smiled at him before getting up. Quickly shimming out of his jean shorts, only leaving a small thong in the wakes of things. Stiles strutted over to the table and stood at the end of it. Laying his forearms down, he perked his ass up in the air, shaking it a little bit at Isaac behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, a teasing look present in his eye, a smirk on his lips.

"What are you waiting for? Come and  _ get it _ big boy." 

Without further hesitation, Isaac came up behind him. Stiles whined in need as he felt Isaac's hands grip his thin hips, moaning, as he felt the tip of Isaac's cock prod at his hole, which was covered up by a thin layer of fabric from his thong. The cock wasn't pushing it, but just resting there, teasingly.

"Come on baby! Push it in-just give it to me!" Stiles moaned out, thrusting his ass against Isaac's manhood in delight. Yelping in surprise when he felt the harsh sting of a slap fall onto his bare asscheeks. 

"My, I heard you were a slut, but...just look at you!" Isaac sneered as he leaned onto Stiles' back, gripping his firm cock, he used his other hand to move away the thong's strap.

"You're practically begging for it!"

And with that, Isaac pushed in. 

Stiles' eyes widened as he felt the sheer girth of the boy in him. Only feeling slight pain as he's done this countless times before, but he wasn't completely thinking that Isaac had some remarkable stuff to him. He just thought that Isaac was just some teen needing to release some stress off his shoulders with an above-average fuck with the school's notorious whore. 

Boy was he wrong.

Stiles clawed at the table as he felt Isaac pull agonizingly slow out of him, just breaching the exit, before slamming back with full stamina. It caused Stiles to practically leap forward on the table a little bit, a moan was wrenched out of him, as Isaac did it again and again. The teen could feel both of his cheeks flare, out of the pure hotness of it all and as Isaac would often slap his ass when pulling out. However, Stiles didn't mind. All that he was focused on was the sprouting feeling sparking arousal in his groin when Isaac slammed into that one precious spot that made his whole body shiver in delight.

"Yeah! Fuck me!" he moaned out, thrusting his hips back to sync up with Isaac's thrusting. The other teen let out what seemed to be a snarl, like his inner animal was releasing itself. Isaac gripped Stiles' erect cock that was still clothed by the front of his thong. Stiles placed his own hand over Isaac's as he felt the other jerk his cock up and down, causing pleasure to shoot through his system and collide together like little rockets crashing in the night; spiraling into a ball of flames.

Just with that imagery, Stiles felt his release come. White spurts of his cum spilled out of him like water out of a bucket, not only staining the fabric of his thong, but pooling onto the carpeted floor of the library. With on final thrust from Isaac, he too had released his load into Stiles' abused ass, and later he pulled his cock out with a wet sounding pop, as the jizz leaked out his ass, spilling out and joining his own cum on the floor. 

Stiles was catching his breath, head in his arms, when he heard Isaac chuckling behind him. Stiles was too tired to ask what was up so the room was only filled with his breathing. Until Isaac broke it with a final firm slap on his ass.

"You were a good fuck. Damn, the twins and Jackson were right." 

Stiles felt Isaac lean in close to him like before, only this time it was towards his ear again. Stiles could feel Isaac's hot breath on his neck as he heard the few words leave Isaac's mouth.

"There's a party on Friday at Whittemore's place, are you going to it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Last one of the one shots. Well, this has been fun my dear readers, and I hoped you enjoyed this fanfiction. ♥  
> Thank you SamelSamel, if not for you, this work would have never existed. (This took very long, mainly do to school work and just some different projects I'm working on in the meantime).

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the lovely commenter, SamaelSamael go check out their works and give them some kudos, for this idea/fic wouldn't of existed without them. Thank you guys for being patient with me. Ciao! ♥


End file.
